Concert Craze
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Caitlyn invites Mitchie to a Connect 3 concert, where she unexpectedly bumps into her old camp crush, Shane.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is probably the worst story I've ever written, but I was very bored, and I hate that the only Camp Rock story I have is a very random one that makes no sense, so I wanted to write this. It's a OneShot right now, but I'm still considering if I should turn it into a chapter story or not.

I do not own any of the characters of Camp Rock, only the rockin' DVD! =D

* * *

It was spring break, and Mitchie had invited Caitlyn over for a long sleepover, unlike Tess…and basically everyone else who went out of town for the vacation.

The two girls had just finished watching High School Musical when Mitchie immediately began writing in her songbook.

"Stealing one of the Wildcats songs?" Caitlyn teased.

Mitchie barely glanced up. "N-no, I just got an idea from one of the songs."

Caitlyn nodded. The room stood quiet for a few minutes, with the occasional chewing of pretzels and scribbling in notebooks, when Caitlyn cleared her throat. "So, how are things with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Mitchie asked, squinting at her paper.

"You know…" The other friend lingered. "Shane Grey."

Mitchie's twitched and stared at her friend. "We're just friends."

"Right…" Caitlyn said, holding up a collage of hearts and pictures of Shane, which Mitchie had hid under her bed. Not very well, obviously.

She blushed, and then shrugged. "We haven't seen each other since the summer."

"He didn't even bother to give you his number? His e-mail address? Anything?"

"Cat, he's a superstar. He doesn't have time with small town girls like me," Mitchie said, pointing to herself. "He'd have a better shot with Tess."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Caitlyn waved her hands. "You did _not_ just say that!"

Mitchie placed her hands on her knees and shrugged.

Her friend sat up next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "Mitch, I'm remembering a mental picture of Final Jam. Join me, will you?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "Uh…Caitlyn?"

"Join me!"

"Okay, okay," She shut her eyes quickly, and found herself immediately picturing Shane in her head.

"Remember when you stood on stage singing that song, This is Real?"

"This is Me," Mitchie corrected.

"Exactly," Caitlyn nodded. "So you do remember."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, even though they were hidden behind her eyelids. "Yes."

"Good," Her friend smiled. "And do you remember who came up in the middle of the song to sing with you?"

Mitchie managed another eye roll. "Shane."

"Shane who?"

"Shane Grey," She breathed.

Caitlyn opened her eyes. "Right! Shane sang with you. Not Tess. Not me. Not Dee. You."

"Cat, what are you getting at?"

"He's a superstar, Mitchie," She told her. "He wouldn't have done that if he didn't like you."

Mitchie considered this for a moment. But shrugged when she couldn't find any words to say.

Caitlyn smiled. "Hey, Mitchie, I've got a question for you."

"Okay…?"

"What's this?" Caitlyn handed Mitchie something.

Mitchie flipped it over a few times. "An empty envelope?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "Not empty. Open it up!"

Mitchie unfolded the flap on the envelope and pulled out two tickets. "Tickets to…"

"Connect Three's concert tomorrow night!" Caitlyn finished, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Omigosh!" Mitchie squealed.

"Plus," Her friend pulled out another envelope and opened it up. "Two backstage passes."

Mitchie's eyes remained wide.

"Which means…" Caitlyn grinned.

Mitchie felt a lump in her throat.

"You're gonna get to see Shane again!"

"I can't!" Mitchie said, surprised at how hoarse it came out.

Caitlyn's hands fell down. "Of course you can."

"Cat, it's been…" Mitchie counted quietly in her head. "Like 6 or so months since I've last seen him."

"So?" Caitlyn shrugged.

"What if he forgot about me?"

"Mitchie," Caitlyn groaned. "He wrote a song about you! You think he'd do that for just anyone?"

"Caitlyn…" Mitchie tried.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head,

The reason that I'm singing,

I need to find you,

I gotta find you," Caitlyn sang, completely ignoring her friend's plea's not to.

"You're the missing piece I need,

The song inside of me,

I need to find you,

I gotta find you!" Mitchie finished in that rockin' voice of hers.

"So," Caitlyn started. "We're gonna go to this concert. You're gonna see Shane, and you're gonna tell him how you feel." She glanced over at the collage. "Just…don't bring that along. You don't want to scare him."

"Understood," Mitchie laughed, and nudged her friend lightly. "And maybe you'll get to meet Jason."

Caitlyn felt her cheeks burn. "Jason who?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

* * *

See? Lame! I told you. But if you don't like it, don't bother R&R-ing.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so if you read the top of the first chapter, you'll see that this story was originally a OneShot called, "Rockin' Memories", and I said there was a slight chance I would turn it into a chapter story. Which I decided to do, lol. So, that's why I changed the title. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and the many others to come!

I do not own anything Camp Rock, just the DVD!

* * *

Shane and Jason sat in their living room. Jason was strumming a few cords on his acoustic guitar, while Shane was thinking.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jason stood up and strung a high note on his guitar, bobbing his head up and down, causing his hair to fly everywhere. "I'm so excited about the concert tonight! Aren't you, Shane?"

Shane looked over at his older brother and shook his head, smiling. "Thrilled."

Jason walked over to Shane. "Hey, you look kinda down. Did someone forget to tell you the concert's tonight?"

Shane stared at Jason, who was oblivious to the fact that he had just told him about the concert not five seconds ago. "No, I knew."

"You're not very pumped about it," Jason noticed. "You know what gets me pumped right before a concert?"

"What?"

"I don't know," Jason said. "That's why I was asking you."

Shane rolled his eyes, just as Nate walked in. "Hey guys, the concert starts in a half hour. You ready to go?"

"I am!" Jason said, raising his hand, and straightening on his guitar strap…backwards.

"I'm not feeling so hot," Shane told his younger brother. "I think I'll stay home."

"Stay home?" Nate repeated. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Uh…" Shane searched for a reason. "My throat's closing up. I can barely talk, let alone sing."

"First it was a cold, and then it was a sprained ankle, and now this," Nate listed off on his fingers. "You've been making up excuses for ever concert we've have near-" Nate paused, a smile coming over his face. "Every concert we've had near Camp Rock."

Shane's eyes popped open.

"And why is that, Shane? What are you afraid of?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm…" Nate continued, innocently. "Well, I believe we know. Don't we Jason?"

"Right," Jason smiled. "It's because you're afraid of Camp Rock!"

Nate slapped his forehead. "No, it's because he's afraid of seeing that girl with the voice there."

"Oh, Mitchie?" The Jason guessed.

The other two brothers stared blankly at him. It's not like Jason to remember names so well.

"How did you know that?" Nate questioned.

"I heard Shane whisper her name while he was napping on the couch earlier."

Nate laughed while Shane let out a groan.

"You can't keep missing concerts because of one girl, Shane," Nate finally said after he calmed his laughing.

"It's not because of the girl," Shane said.

"Oh?" Nate looked over at Jason. "Jas, say her name again."

"Who's? Mitchie's?"

Shane blushed.

"Ha," Nate pointed. "It_ is_ because of the girl."

"So?"

"So go," Nate pressed. "And if you see her, talk to her."

"And what if she's not there?"

"That probably means she's afraid of Camp Rock, too," Jason said.

Nate rolled his eyes. "No, if she's not there, then you have nothing to worry about."

"We can't do the concert without you, man," Jason told Shane. "Without you we're not Connect 3. We'd be like Connect…2."

Jason gasped, while Nate patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's going to be alright, Jas, 'cuz Shane's going."

"But-"

Nate gave his brother a stern look. There's no arguing with Nate, and he knew that.

"Yeah, okay."

"Awesome," Nate smiled, lifting his brother from the couch. "Now let's go or we're gonna be late."

"Woot!" Jason let out. "Hello, World! Here comes Connect 2-"

"Connect 3," Nate quickly corrected.

"Right, right."

* * *

I originally had a lot more funny lines for Jason, but I never had time to write them down, so I forgot them. But, who knows, maybe they'll pop back into my head and I can add them. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay! This is why I usually stick to OneShots, since I can never keep up with my chapter stories, lol. Well, I'm here now! With some POV's, which I love doing, lol. Hopefully the next chapter will be up mega soon!**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters, just the rockin' DVD!**

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

"Slow down!" I shouted, holding onto the steering wheel 'till my knuckles turned white.

Caitlyn pushed my hand away, giggling as she took another turn. "If I slow down we won't make it in time."

_Big deal._ "Are you sure you passed your driving exam?" I insisted, tightening my seatbelt.

"Yep," Caitlyn smiled, pulling down her window so the wind blew through her hair. "Got the driver's license to prove it!"

"Where is it?" I asked, grabbing for her purse below her seat. "I need to see this so called "proof"."

Caitlyn pushed her purse farther underneath the seat with her free foot. "Mitchie, you've seen my license the day I got it. You're only being like this 'cuz you're afraid to go to the concert."

"Pfft!" I brushed her sentence aside. "Please… I mean, who in there right mind is afraid to go to a concert?"

"A girl afraid she'll make eye contact with her celebrity crush who she's crazy in love with during a concert, that's who." Caitlyn looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

I stared back, crossing my arms. "Eyes on the road."

She laughed and made a quick right turn, her front tire skidding the curb. "We're here!"

_Joy._

* * *

_Shane's POV_

I strummed subconsciously at my guitar, opening the curtain in front of me every so often to look out into the crowd.

Nate hovered over me. "Nice tune."

I twitched and immediately stopped playing my guitar.

"Did you write that?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"Oh," I stammered. "Well…"

Nate grabbed his own guitar and strummed a few cords he had memorized. "It's catchy."

"Thanks," I rubbed the back of my neck and stood up.

Nate looked at me, and chuckled. "Oh, it's a looove song, isn't it?"

"What?" I spat. "Of course not."

"For a certain camp rocker, perhaps?" He batted his eyes. "Hmm?"

I rolled my eyes, and turned around, bumping into my other brother, Jason.

"Hey guys, did you see all the people out there?" He said, eyes full of excitement. "It's got to be a full house!"

Nate strummed those same cords again. "It is a full house, dude. That's what they mean by it being a "sold out" concert."

Jason zoned out, closing his eyes and tapping his foot to the tune Nate continued making with his guitar. "I've missed you, missed you for way too long. All the while I write this song..." He sang.

Nate stopped short. "What was that, Jason?"

Jason repeated the lyrics. My face burned. Nate walked up to our brother. "Where'd you hear those lyrics, bro?"

Jason stuck a thumb in my direction. "I overheard Shane singing them in his dressing room earlier."

"We'd better get going, guys," I tried. "We've got a full house!" I started to run offstage, when Nate tugged at my shirt collar, pulling me back.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Nate asked. _As if he didn't already know the answer._

I bit my lip.

"Shane?" He insisted, raising his voice.

"Yes, okay?" I said, pulling his hand off my shirt. "I wrote the song for Mitchie. So what?"

I glared at Nate. He stared back at me, smiling. "I knew it."

Jason looked onward, munching on some random peanuts. "Who's Mitchie?"

* * *

**Haha, I take so long to write the next chapter and it turns out to be super short. I'm evil, lol. Sorry! Please R&R! I wuv comments! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here is probably the last chapter. It really stinks, but that's because I stink at endings. Then again, this was just supposed to be a OneShot in the first place, but I love Smitchie, so I couldn't help continuing it, lol.**

**Well, how 'bout this, if you did like this chapter, and you would like me to continue off it, let me know, okay? Thanks! Again, I do not own anything Camp Rock, except the DVD.**

* * *

The concert was starting. Lights flashed, smoke filled the stage floor, fans screamed.

"This is it," Caitlyn jumped beside her friend. "Are you excited, Mitch?"

"Thrilled," Mitchie lied, talking through the lump in her throat. _You haven't seem him since last summer_, She told herself. _He probably doesn't even remember you._ This calmed her down, but at the same time upset her stomach.

Caitlyn let out a loud whoop when the brothers entered the stage. It wasn't 'till then that Mitchie actually had a sense at how close these seats really were. The brothers entered one by one. Nate, who entered towards the left; Jason, who entered towards the right; and Shane who hopped smack dab in the middle of the spotlight.

"Hey guys!" Shane shouted through his microphone. "Are you ready to rock?"

The fans cheered as Mitchie felt herself get lost in Shane's voice, his eyes and basically his entire presence just rows away from her.

The brothers narrowed their eyes on the crowd as if they were searching for someone. That's when Nate's eyes landed on Mitchie. A grin came over his face.

"So, I thought we'd start the show off tonight with something new," Nate spoke through his own microphone. "How does that sound?"

The crowd responded with loud cheering.

"A new song?" Jason spoke up to Shane. "I didn't study a new song!"

"It's learn, Jas. You didn't _learn_ a new song," Shane said. "And neither did I. I don't know what Nate's talking about."

The brothers gave their youngest brother a strange look. Nate responded with a grin and began playing the notes he memorized from Shane's song he had played backstage.

Shane's eyes widened as Jason picked up the tune and started singing the lyrics into his mic. Shane panicked, looking all around, nervously. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a familiar face in one of the front rows. _Mitchie_.

Mitchie had noticed him, too. Blushing, she turned away and walked off into the crowd, unseen.

Curious, Shane ran offstage, heading towards Mitchie.

"Shane," Jason called after him. "That's not what rehearsed, dude!"

The crowd broke into confusion.

Nate pulled on Jason's shirt collar. "Just keep playing," Nate hissed, avoiding contact with his mic as he talked, unlike Jason. The two brothers smiled, Jason's more crooked than Nate's, as they turned Shane's love song around and started playing their biggest hit, "Three's Company".

Meanwhile, Mitchie had managed to slip out of the crowd as she ran down the concert halls, searching for a bathroom to hide in. But as she ran through the halls, so did Shane, and as both of them weren't looking, they both collided right into each other in the middle of the floor.

Mitchie was the first to look up, her gaze meeting the top of Shane's head. "Sorry," She said, trying her best to stand up. She was about to get running again when she noticed Shane hadn't gotten up, or moved at all, for that matter.

"Shane…?" She began, nervous to say his name, but remembering how great it was to say it again.

He didn't move.

"Oh, shoot," Mitchie mumbled, heading over to the passed out rock star. She lifted his head in her hands and looked at his head for any sign of a bruise. She rubbed her thumb across his forehead gently. "Shane? Hello?"

"Ughmf," Shane grumbled, opening his eyes. Mitchie screamed, letting go of Shane's head. He let out another groan of pain.

"Sorry," Mitchie apologized, softly.

Shane's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. He blinked a few times and noticed her leaning over him. "Mitchie!" He shouted, hurting his head.

"Shane?" Nate's voice echoed through the halls.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn called, walking the other way.

Within seconds, the two friends had caught up with Mitchie and Shane in the middle of one of the hallways.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn squealed, helping up her friend. "You found him," She whispered happily in her friend's ear."

At the same time, Nate had managed to help Shane to his feet, smiling back and forth from Mitchie to Shane.

There was a pause and shuffle among the small group when another voice echoed through the halls.

"Guys! I ran out of "Knock Knock" jokes to tell the audience," Jason said, running towards the group. "You guys gotta come help me! It's getting crazy out there!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "I never said tell them jokes, Jas. I said to stall them until I got Shane back."

"How else do you stall an audience?" Jason asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," Nate replied, sarcastically. "Play music, maybe?"

"Oh…" Jason said. "Okay, I'll go do that." He began running back down the halls when Nate stopped him.

"No need, dude," He said. "We're right behind you." Nate turned to Shane. "Right?"

Shane ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, sure thing." He turned to Mitchie. "So…I guess I'll see you after the show, 'kay?"

"Y-ye-" Mitchie stuttered.

"You sure will," Caitlyn replied for her. "Me too!" She said, holding out her backstage passes.

"Oh, cool," Shane smiled. "Good, that saves a lot of paperwork."

"Shane!" Nate called through the halls.

Shane saluted towards the girls. "See ya later!"

As soon as the rock star disappeared behind the corner, Mitchie relaxed.

"That went well," Caitlyn grinned.

"It could have gone better," Mitchie said, rubbing the huge lump now on her forehead.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I end it there, or should the next chapter be them meeting after the show? Please R&R! =]**


End file.
